Recipe for disaster
by Pyrelani
Summary: Lina Inverse & her companions set out to pursue a person claiming to be a descendant of Shrabranigdu. Armed with an artifact powerful enough to wipe out 1/2 the hemisphere, It's up to Lina and her friends to put a serious dent in his plans


When you're backed up against a wall, surrounded by undesirables. No allies to rush in at your side and a pretty sickening leg wound, you're pretty much kicking yourself for getting involved. 

Hey. Generally speaking I don't go looking for trouble. When you're a powerful, (and not to mention, beautiful), Sorceress such as myself, trouble has the tendency of catching up to you.

It's not like I enjoy being put into these situations. Right now a quiet candle lit dinner, paid for by some dashing, handsome stranger, would really hit the spot.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let us go back before such unpleasantness occurred.

In the quaint little village of 'Nevarue' I was enjoying some much needed R+R.

The place at which I was staying was not too shabby either. The Inn was run by a staff of five. The middle-aged guy, who was also the Manager, said he'd give me the best room in the house. Er sure, I guess. Whatever. As long as I'm not under the stars with a rock as a pillow I'm happy.

What made the place so great though was the Crystal Lake, which spread along the side of the Inn. You know with a name like Crystal Lake, it's got to be nice. I was having a lovely time just floating. This had to be the clearest and coolest water I'd ever been in.

_Ah what a perfect time to reflect._

There hadn't been any Mazoku 'duel to the deaths' in a long while. No assassins or scoundrels to char. If I could count the amount of times I've ended up smack bang in the middle of a family feud, we'd be here all day.

Politics….Yeesh.

_Just the sun's rays piercing the transparent blue. I could get use to this._

"Uh..….Lina?"

"GAAARGH!" I scrambled around and eventually found my footing. The big mug of my traveling companion had managed to scare the bejesus out of me.

"Gourry!" I spat. I knew I should have left him back in Isalin.

Note to the reader: Gourry and I have been traveling together for a while now. Sure he's saved my life a couple of times, (he's kind of handy for that type of thing), but we are NOT joined at the hip!

"Is there some reason why I shouldn't flame arrow your ass for disturbing me?"

"I'm bored" he replied Dully.

_Great. Now I'm the man's activities coordinator._

"Good God there must be something for you to do? This is supposed to be a break from all that damn hero work".

"You wanna spar?"

A little help someone? And let me see. Do I want to cross blades with a Master swordsman like Gourry Gabriev? I think not.

"I was getting out anyway," I grumbled. "If you're so hungry for a battle I suggest you go bandit hunting".

_What is it with men and killing things with swords?_

"But there's no bandits here". He huffed about and hit the water with his fist. I got wet again. That did it for me.

'SPLASH!' I pushed Gourry over. That'll teach him!……I thought.

_Gulp!_

Perhaps I should have expected some retaliation.

We continued to wrestle in the lake for a good ten minutes before crawling out.

Okay, It was fun. I'll admit it. But seriously, some alone time alone is what I was craving. That and fried fish.

_Mmmm Fish._

Er, where was I? Oh yes. Gourry had managed to point out the total lack of activity in town, to which I was quite aware.

Neverue is a peaceful community located behind a stack of mountains. It isn't very famous, or highly populated. Which is exactly why I chose it.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, until that evening when I returned to the Inn.

"Miss Lina" came a voice from behind the bar. "This came for you while you were out".

He handed me an envelope.

_Oh goody, Mail._

As I returned to my room, I saw Gourry flash a wink from his. They were actually adjoining but I suppose I could deal, for now.

I sat on my bed and read the insignia. Wow!

It was from the Sorcerers Guild, no question. Wait this can't be good.

The chances of the council sending a message all this way just to say 'Hi there', was as low as my tolerance of Gourry at this point.

I almost threw it away but as so often happens, my curiosity got the better of me.

_**Dear Miss Lina Inverse.**_

_**Your presence is required at the Guilds request. A few nights ago, a man claiming to be a descendant of Ruby eye Shrabranigdu, succeeded in stealing a powerful and very ancient relic from one of our vaults.**_

_**This relic is quite dangerous and if infused with the right magics, could result in the destruction of half this hemisphere.**_

_**As you can see, someone who makes absurd claims about being a relative of a Demon Lord is clearly insane and quite possibly willing to cause some damage.**_

_**We believe you to have the knowledge to help us. And are sure you could assist in his capture**_

Okay, I have to stop right there. How ludicrous it all sounded.

They want 'me' to chase this guy round the city? A guy that seems dangerous and and just plain evil? I knew I should have torn the thing to shreds. None of this was sounding the slightest bit tempting. (Or interesting for that matter).

I grudgingly continued reading.

_**There is a Mercenary situated in Isalin just north of Gard're. We have given him instructions to act as you and your company's escort, should you agree to meeting with us.**_

'Escort?' I was used to the council downplaying my power, but this was plain insulting.

And how in Hell did they know I wasn't traveling alone? This vibe just got a little to 'Stalker-ish' for my likings.

Not interested.

Bye, Bye.

Fried fish.

_**On arrival of your journey we are willing to reimburse you for your troubles.**_

_**You shall receive 1000 pieces of Gold and a pick from an assortment of our finest magical relics. There is no obligation to accept our mission at this point only to attend our council.**_

_**We hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rania Sylvin.**_

_**(Appointed Centric Mage of the Sorcerers Guild).**_

Well I couldn't just lay there in the sun when there's danger afoot. (Too much time with Amelia). Forget I just said that.

"Hey Lug head!" I called. Gourry stuck his head in my door.

"Huh?"

"How would you feel about vanquishing some evil?"

"But we just got here".

_Geez. Make up your mind buddy._

"I'm setting out for Isalin tomorrow" I told him. "There's a pretty mound of Gold with my name on it when I arrive".

Gourry sighed. "Money again huh? Lina you really need to get a boyfriend".

He would have been slapped, if I weren't still thinking of treasure.


End file.
